


i've been praying for hours

by vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)



Series: off season [6]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, because sure, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome
Summary: tadej is, quite frankly, desperate. primož just so happens to be willing to lend a helping hand.(alternate title: eat out to help out)
Relationships: Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič
Series: off season [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999129
Kudos: 8





	i've been praying for hours

**Author's Note:**

> all the usual disclaimers none of this is real!! i merely wanted to project!! timing wise it's an arbitrary worlds bc how else do we get them in the same hotel room!! also warning for fairly strong language because it's worse than normal in this fic
> 
> title from pussy is god by king princess because of course it is

Tadej is standing in a hotel bathroom in front of Primož Roglič, holding his birth control pills in one hand and his toothbrush in the other. Both hands feel equally guilty, for some reason, like his dental hygiene regimen is something to be embarrassed about.

Tadej is standing in a hotel bathroom in front of Primož Roglič, trying to find his toiletry bag without looking so he can hide the blister pack away like he has done for the past week. He has a mouthful of toothpaste that he really wants to spit out, but that would mean breaking eye contact and losing whatever standoff they’ve gotten themselves into.

Tadej is standing in a hotel bathroom in front of Primož Roglič, wincing as he misses his bag and knocks it onto the floor. He’s already forming the explanation in his head, that Andrej knows and it’s not what it looks like when Roglič speaks up.

“I’m pretty sure men can’t get pregnant, Tadej.”

Tadej spits his toothpaste into the sink and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “You might not be able to, but I can.”

It’s not the most graceful coming out, but sometimes you can’t really be choosy.

He can see Roglič’s face in the mirror as he rinses his mouth out, watches him connect the dots and do the mental arithmetic until it clicks, and waits for the reaction.

“Planning on getting lucky, eh?"

Tadej chokes on tap water, splutters, “No, god no- don’t want to have to deal with- at Worlds-”

Primož fills in the blanks and shuts up, but the grin doesn’t shift from his face.

Tadej’s face is bright red and hot. He’d really, really like to steer this conversation somewhere else, preferably away from his genitalia.

Roglič clears his throat and breaks the silence. “Well, if you ever need...anything, I’m…” He cuts himself off, laughing. “Fuck, Pogi, what even do I say now?”

Tadej lets himself smile a little, turning back to face Roglič. “It’s okay. I get it.” He hesitates a second. “Thanks.”

Primož returns the smile, reaches down to pick up Tadej’s things, and takes his turn in the bathroom.

* * *

It’s his hormones. His levels are screwy, which means he’s horny as hell anyway, and it’s all because of his hormones. That’s all it is, all it has to be.

Except it can’t just be his hormones hanging onto the  _ anything _ Primož had offered.

_ Anything. _ There’s quite a lot Tadej would like from Primož Roglič, but none of it is a reasonable ask to make of a teammate or even of a friend. While Tadej’s job security depends on him crossing lines, and crossing them quickly, these are lines he doesn’t particularly want to think about crossing - for the sake of Roglič, and for the sake of his own ability to at least make eye contact with Roglič.

The  _ anything _ buzzes in his brain as an undercurrent, and if it weren’t so distracting he could use it to pace himself, over and over, but instead he’s trying to keep Primož’s wheel on a flat so he’s not chasing uphill in a few kilometres.

He’s trying not to think too hard about it, but it’s there nagging at him, and so he lets Roglič have first shower after their recon ride, because he knows that Roglič will go straight to the soigneur when he’s done and won’t be able to hear Tadej gasp as he slides a finger into himself, won’t hear the thud as he accidentally bumps his free arm against the shower glass he leans on, won’t hear the low moan as he flattens his palm against his clit and grinds into his hand.

He faintly hears the beep of the lock through the bathroom door, and manages to poorly disguise the sound he makes when he comes as a cough, giving himself a cursory scrub and trying to make it seem like he hasn’t been in the bathroom for far longer than anyone should be.

* * *

“Tadej?”

“Mm?” Tadej is thankful for conversation - he can only refresh Instagram so many times.

“What’s it like?”

Tadej sits up a bit more, and turns to properly face Primož, lying on his bed with a magazine abandoned on his chest. There are so many avenues this could go down, and he watches Primož think about the words he’s about to say.

“What’s what like, Rogla?” he asks nervously.

“You know. The whole,” and Primož gestures at Tadej. “The whole thing.”

“Like, as a cyclist, or…?”

Primož shrugs. “Just in general.”

“The sex could be better,” he blurts out before he can think of an actually good answer.

Primož laughs in the sort of confused, defensive way that a person does when a conversation turns out of their hands. “You’re young, you’re- you’re attractive, how bad can it be?”

Tadej’s brain is whirling - just how desperate does he want to sound, and how desperate will he sound anyway?

“No one really knows what to do. It’s, uh...been a while because of that.”

Primož swallows audibly. 

“I’ve been told,” he begins, “that I’m not too bad at it.”

“Girls always say that, Rogla. They just don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Primož rolls his eyes. “Look, the offer’s on the table if you want it.”

Tadej pinches himself. It hurts. He doesn’t really care what  _ it _ is, he cares more that Primož is willing to do something to help out a friend - and they’re just friends, he reminds himself, nothing more.

He looks in Primož’s big, serious eyes, and says, “Okay,” and knows he’s totally fucked.

* * *

Tadej is sitting on the countertop in a hotel bathroom in front of Primož Roglič, naked from the waist down and feeling incredibly self-conscious. He’s just showered and shaved, his hair is still damp, and he feels incredibly warm against the cold stone. He’s not sure if the warmth is due to the water or the rate at which his heart is pounding.

Primož stands between Tadej’s legs, looking him over like he’s not sure where to begin.

“Oh, relax, Rogla, it’s no different to any other one you’ve seen.”

Roglič runs his tongue over his teeth and sucks in his bottom lip. “Yes, but, well- it’s you.”

“And? You seemed into this before.” Tadej’s trying not to get snippy, but the possibility that Primož is the picky kind of bisexual is not one he wants to explore right now.

“Fuck, I still am-” an inward sigh of relief from Tadej, “-it’s just, it’s going to be different.”

No shit, Tadej thinks, but stops himself from saying as much.

“Like, does this...feel different? For you, I mean.”

Tadej could lecture him on how it all feels now, what he likes now and what he doesn’t anymore, but he’s tired and his back hurts from the ride today, and it’s just the sort of ache that an orgasm will alleviate for now, so instead he just says, “Why don’t you find out?”

He expects Primož to tentatively reach down and fumble with his clit, maybe slide in a finger before Tadej has to stop him and start talking him through it.

He does not expect Primož to drop to his knees, hook Tadej’s legs over his shoulders, and press his mouth to Tadej’s cunt.

Roglič is gentle, exploratory, breathing hot and slow as his lips part and his tongue darts out curiously, drawing a line up through his folds to his clit. Tadej can’t help but shudder at the contact - it’s been so fucking long since someone ate him out, he’s almost forgotten how good it can be.

He props himself up to better watch the head between his legs - eyes lowered in concentration, nose sitting just above his mound, tongue and lips running small circles over his clit. 

Primož must notice him watching, because he looks up, eyes meeting Tadej’s but mouth not leaving him, as if to ask  _ is this okay? _

“Go easier, Primož,” he breathes. “I want this to last.”

Tadej feels him smile and the concentration of mouth at his clit diffuse, and surprises himself with a moan as the wide flat of Primož’s tongue works its way back up his cunt again. Primož is a steady worker, keeping a pace he knows he’s comfortable in as always, but keeping the tempo and pressure where he knows it’s getting Tadej hot under the collar. Tadej lets his fingers tangle into the dark brown hair, more to hold himself steady than anything, but Primož goes with the little subconscious movements of Tadej’s hips, follows him as he gets a little bolder and guides Primož by his hair.

Primož pulls off for a second, and Tadej whines, but can’t help be enraptured as the mouth that’s been slowly taking him apart takes two fingers inside, swirls of the tongue coating them in saliva, releases them to slide into him as it reconnects with his cunt, fingers and mouth working in tandem, lips brushing teasingly over his clit.

“Rogla, please,” Tadej manages, and now Primož picks up the pace, less about finesse and more about unravelling Tadej - kissing and licking over his clit messily, fingers moving audibly, and the sounds are so filthy but they seem to spur Primož on as Tadej tightens his grip on the counter, feeling the tense, trembly beginnings of what Primož has been coaxing slowly out of him.

“Primož, Primož, I’m so close, come here,” Tadej gasps out, tugging Primož up by the hair a bit too sharply, and Primož follows his hand up between his legs. His mouth and chin are slick and shiny, and Tadej can’t resist tasting himself, pulling him in for a kiss as Primož sinks two fingers back into him, hard and fast and the pressure’s building and all it takes is for Primož to slide a thumb through the wetness and rub over his clit in rough circles, and he’s over the edge with a drawn-out moan of Primož’s name.

Primož doesn’t stop - he keeps going, keeps his mouth on Tadej’s and his fingers moving until Tadej shudders into stillness and relaxes against him, opening up to properly, lazily kiss back.

“Fuck,” Tadej says when they pull apart to breathe. He’s not sure he can muster much more than that.

Primož laughs. “Is that good?”

“I- yeah, give me a minute to get feeling back into my legs.” Tadej’s exhausted, loose, barely holding himself upright, but if he hurt anywhere before, he definitely doesn’t now.

Primož nudges his legs back together, threads an arm under his knees, and scoops Tadej up like he weighs nothing, depositing him back on his bed. It’s a little humiliating, and he wants to ask if he can return the favour, but Primož bats his hand away gently and goes to wash his face.

Tadej’s out like a light before Primož is out of the bathroom again, wakes up slightly as Primož slides into bed beside him, and drifts off again.

He wakes up to Primož skimming small circles into his hip, and as he lets him trail down between his legs, he thinks he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
